


The most befuddling thing

by Tabata



Category: The Jungle Book (1967), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Arthur pensa che sia arrivato il momento che Mowgli conosca i suoi nonni - Merlino e Anacleto - ma le possibilità che sia un vero e proprio disastro sono altissime e lui non sa come affrontare questa eventualità.





	The most befuddling thing

**Author's Note:**

> Non ricordo più esattamente come sono arrivata al concepimento di questa ship crossover, anche perché l'idea originale risale al 2012, ma sono soddisfatta del risultato e ora li amo. Ciao, nuovi bambini preziosi che coccolerò per sempre!
> 
> written for: COW-T#9  
> prompt: tenerezza

Nella penombra del primo pomeriggio, i contorni degli oggetti sono sfumati e confusi. Arthur osserva la stanza di Mowgli – disordinata, vivace e caotica come lui – e quasi gli sembra una giungla. I mobili e le sedie che le pile di abiti sporchi rendono pareti di rocce invalicabili. Le librerie altissime dalle quali pendono liane fatte di cianfrusaglie. Gli svariati branchi di scarpe da ginnastica le cui fasce laterali fosforescenti brillano dagli angoli più bui come gli occhi delle bestie feroci. La teca di Kaa, il grosso pitone maculato che è con Mowgli da quando è nato, non fa che aggiungere realismo a quell'immagine. Non c'è mai stato davvero un buon odore qua dentro, ma Arthur ci ha fatto l'abitudine e ora riesce persino a distinguere il profumo di Mowgli in mezzo a tutti gli altri, e anche un po' il loro.

Disteso sul letto, si gira ad abbracciare Mowgli e gli appoggi la testa su petto. Il sole che filtra dalle tapparelle abbassate disegna strisce dorate sulla sua pelle scura, facendola brillare. Quando Arthur lo ha conosciuto, la prima cosa che ha notato è stato proprio il colore della sua pelle perché era molto diverso dal pallore cadaverico della propria, e anche perché Mowgli si è spenzolato al contrario dal ramo di un albero e il suo viso è apparso all'improvviso così vicino a quello di Arthur che lui, per un attimo, non è riuscito a vedere nient'altro che quella sfumatura color nocciola. Poi, per la cronaca, ha cacciato uno strillo tale che forse lo hanno sentito anche su un altro pianeta e si è buttato a terra, convinto di dover sfuggire alle fauci di un serpente.

Mowgli allora si è messo a ridere. “Devo proprio farti una foto,” ha detto, “la tua faccia è tutta un programma.” Così ha tirato fuori dalla tasca dei jeans questo cellulare tenuto insieme con il nastro adesivo, ha trascinato Arthur – una persona che fino a due minuti prima non aveva mai visto – in un mezzo abbraccio e ha scattato questa foto raccapricciante in cui Arthur era la rappresentazione fisica del disagio. La foto, ovviamente, ce l'hanno ancora. Se Arthur si volta riesce a vederla appesa allo specchio in mezzo a tutto il resto del ciarpame che Mowgli ci tiene appiccicato sopra. Non ha bisogno di scorgere ogni singolo dettaglio perché si è fermato a guardarla così tante volte nell'ultimo anno che la conosce a memoria. In verità gli ha anche detto di buttarla, ma Mowgli non vuole perché dice che racchiude l'essenza di quello che sono, qualunque cosa significhi. Per Arthur, l'unica cosa palese in quello scatto è che lui non è per niente fotogenico e, accanto a Mowgli, sembra uno che il sole non lo ha mai visto nemmeno in cartolina, il che in un certo senso è vero.

Arthur non è mai andato a scuola perché i suoi nonni, con i quali vive da quando è nato, preferiscono istruirlo a casa – “Sappiamo già noi tutto quello che c'è da sapere,” dicono – e, anche quando non deve mandare a memoria secoli di storia o imparare le equazioni di secondo grado o come funzionano le locomotive a vapore, non esce spesso perché è allergico a qualunque cosa e stare in giardino per lui è come invitare l'universo creato a fargli del male. Prima viveva tappato in casa, ora se esce lo fa per venire a casa di Mowgli, nella cui camera passano ore a limonare, o per andare con Mowgli al cinema, dove l'aria condizionata gli permette di vivere una vita decente senza starnutire venti volte di seguito ogni cinque minuti. Le rare volte che il suo ragazzo riesce a trascinarlo da qualche altra parte – Mowgli vivrebbe letteralmente in una tenda in giardino, se potesse, quindi se non fa qualche attività all'aperto di tanto in tanto appassisce e muore – Arthur lo segue a discapito della propria stessa salute, con la devozione di un martire e di un ragazzo perdutamente innamorato.

È quello che è successo anche quel giorno lì, quando si sono conosciuti, in realtà. Era primavera e Arthur era ben intenzionato a starsene in casa per non dover respirare i pollini, sfuggire alle api e vivere attaccato a inalatori di vario genere, ma ad un certo punto ha iniziato a fare troppo caldo per starsene chiuso nella sua stanza. Anche con le finestre aperte sembrava di stare in un forno, così si è imbottito di antistaminici, ha fatto scorta di fazzoletti e ha deciso che poteva provare a studiare la guerra di indipendenza all'ombra dell'unico albero che c'è nel giardino della loro nuova casa – che a questo punto, quasi un anno dopo, tanto nuova non è più. Appena si è seduto sulla sdraio, però, Mowgli si è calato dall'alto e lo ha spaventato a morte, una cosa che gli piace fare spesso, per altro, ma questo allora Arthur ancora non lo sapeva. 

Dopo la foto, le scuse e le presentazioni, Mowgli lo ha invitato a prendere un gelato. Avesse saputo che lo avrebbe trascinato fino a questo baracchino minuscolo, sperduto in mezzo al nulla dall'altra parte della città, all'interno di un parco del quale, una volta entrati, non si vedeva la fine, Arthur avrebbe probabilmente rifiutato, ma completamente stordito dal fatto che un ragazzo bellissimo e mai visto prima si fosse introdotto in casa sua e arrampicato su un albero come un selvaggio per poi offrirsi di strapparlo ad un orribile pomeriggio di studio, lo ha seguito con la stessa confusa devozione con cui ci si approccia al miracolo.  
Questo sogno erotico del principe indiano che lo possiede nei primi cespugli disponibili gli è costato allora – e gli costa sempre, ogni volta che succede – quattro giorni di aerosol, ma gli basta perdersi in punta di lingua su quella pelle ambrata per dimenticarsi in un attimo qualsiasi problema causato dalla necessità di Mowgli di fare cose che lo porteranno a una morte precoce, tipo stare all'aria aperta.

Ma non è solo la pelle di Mowgli ad essere colorata, è colorato anche lui, letteralmente e metaforicamente.  
È chiassoso, gli piace farsi notare ed essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione. Ogni abito che possiede è di un colore saturo e vibrante – rosso carminio, verde smeraldo, azzurro intenso – e il più eccentrico possibile senza diventare ridicolo. Non conosce le sfumature, è una persona netta e piena, per la quale è semplicemente impossibile passare inosservata. L'esatto opposto di Arthur, insomma, il quale potrebbe tranquillamente confondersi con la carta da parati per quanto spesso la gente gli passa accanto senza notarlo.

Eppure quel giorno, per quanto sia incredibile, Mowgli si è calato dall'albero per atterrare con grazia ai suoi piedi in una posa accucciata e ha sorriso proprio a lui, la chiostra bianchissima dei suoi denti contro il rosso pieno delle sue labbra, e da quel momento, lui e i suoi colori non se ne sono più andati dalla vita di Arthur. Gli sembra ancora più incredibile se pensa che si era convinto che lasciare Londra per andare a vivere al di là dell'oceano sarebbe stato un disastro.

La decisione di trasferirsi negli Stati Uniti, suo nonno Merlino l'ha presa durante una delle sue tante crisi di mezz'età. Ha quasi ottant'anni, ormai, più della metà dei quali passati in giro per il mondo a soddisfare la propria sete di conoscenza. E' stato in ogni luogo che Arthur conosce e anche in un paio di paesi così ben nascosti che sulle cartine spesso nemmeno ci sono.

Ogni anno che passa si muove sempre meno, però, e quando fa la conta delle cose che ha visto e queste sono un numero minore rispetto all'anno precedente, comincia a dire che è troppo vecchio per continuare a girare il mondo, che la sua vita è finita e che per lui non c'è più speranza e presto morirà. In genere subito dopo si convince di essere molto malato: a volte di polmonite, a volte di febbre gialla, in un paio di occasioni perfino di peste. Arthur e Anacleto, che è il fratello di Merlino e che Arthur chiama nonno anche se non lo è, cercano di tirarlo su come possono, ma Merlino finisce sempre per risollevarsi il morale da solo, spesso facendosi venire un'idea strampalata, proprio come quella di trasferirsi non solo in un altra città o in un altro stato, ma addirittura in un altro continente.

All'inizio Anacleto, che è uno di quei vecchietti piccoli e rotondi che ti danno l'impressione di essere stati alti come una persona normale in passato per poi restringersi man mano che il tempo passava e perdere centimetri di altezza per guadagnarli in girovita, non era affatto d'accordo all'idea di lasciare la loro tranquilla casetta in mezzo alla campagna inglese per trasferirsi oltreoceano in una rumorosa metropoli piena di smog. Dapprima si è seduto sulla sua poltrona in salotto, lasciando penzolare i piedi e borbottando per tutto il tempo con le braccia incrociate. Poi, quando si è sentito ignorato da Merlino, che aveva srotolato un enorme cartina degli Stati Uniti e ne stava esaltando le potenzialità, ma anche da Arthur, che cercava solo di essere di supporto a suo nonno e alla sua ennesima crisi, si è alzato sbuffando ed è andato a dondolarsi sull'amaca in giardino e non è sceso da lì finché Arthur non è andato a chiamarlo per dirgli che la cena era pronta. Si è convinto solo due giorni dopo, quando Merlino gli ha fatto presente quanti laghi avrebbe trovato in America e quante lunghe e piacevoli domeniche di pesca lo aspettavano se solo avesse voluto salire su un aereo per la Florida. Anacleto non sa resistere al brivido di pescare qualche bel pesce persico, anche se Arthur non è sicuro che ce ne siano davvero nei laghi americani.

Nella nuova città ci sono arrivati a marzo, era un lunedì. Arthur non si ricorderebbe affatto un dettaglio simile se non sapesse che il primo giorno della settimana Mowgli indossa sempre qualcosa di rosso perché suo padre – il signor Bagheera – è un grande sostenitore di una disciplina indiana dal nome impronunciabile, la quale afferma che il rosso indossato all'inizio della settimana dà energia e vigore per tutti e sette i giorni successivi. Quando è sceso da quell'albero a testa in giù, Mowgli aveva una bandana di tela rossa che gli teneva indietro i capelli e lo faceva sembrare un pirata.

“La foto me la tengo,” gli ha detto, dopo aver messo via il cellulare ridendo, “ma per farmi perdonare ti offro un gelato, che ne dici?”

Arthur non è riuscito a protestare. Non conosceva nessuno come lui – non conosceva quasi nessuno, a dire la verità – ma c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi scuri e nel modo in cui gli sorrideva che gli ha impedito di tornare di corsa a chiudersi in casa anche se, per quanto ne sapesse, Mowgli poteva anche essere un ladro pronto a fargli del male. D'altronde, aveva letto da qualche parte che la delinquenza giovanile in America era un fenomeno molto più esteso che in Inghilterra.

“Fammi indovinare,” Mowgli gli ha detto poco dopo, davanti alla vetrinetta dei gelati, “io dico che sei un tipo da vaniglia.”

In quel momento Arthur si è chiesto come lo sapesse, visto che si conoscevano da mezz'ora e avevano parlato di tutt'altro – o meglio, visto che Mowgli non era stato zitto un secondo e Arthur aveva ascoltato parecchio – ma, adesso che è passato quasi un anno, sa per certo che potrebbe non aprire più bocca per il resto della sua vita e Mowgli capirebbe comunque di lui tutto quello che c'è da sapere.

“Le rotelle nella tua testa girano così veloci che non riesco a dormire,” gli dice, infatti, aprendo gli occhi nella penombra della stanza. “A cosa stai pensando?”

Arthur alza lo sguardo su di lui e gli fa un sorriso piccolo piccolo, appena accennato. “A niente,” mente.

Mowgli è uno che non si arrabbia mai. Tutta l'energia che ha, e che consuma ad una velocità spaventosa, preferisce usarla per fare altro. Così, invece di incupirsi, sospira e se lo tira addosso. Sono entrambi magrissimi, ma dove Arthur è semplicemente minuto, anni di parkour hanno scolpito sul corpo di Mowgli una muscolatura nervosa. “Devo indovinare?” Chiede, stampandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Arthur annuisce silenziosamente. “Va bene. Allora secondo me stai pensando che domani dovrei venire a conoscere i tuoi, ma la cosa ti rende così nervoso al punto che il tuo cervello sta andando in sovraccarico. Se ti conosco bene, e ti conosco bene, per calmarti stai ripensando a quella volta che mi sono appeso al ramo di un albero per farti paura.”

Arthur nasconde il viso contro il suo petto. “Ma come cavolo fai?”

“È il tuo ricordo preferito, sa il cielo perché, visto che sono stato molto più straordinario in molti altri momenti,” commenta Mowgli.

“Perché è la prima volta che ci siamo parlati,” Arthur ride, sentendosi un po' scemo, ma non importa. “Eri così... strano e intrigante.”

“Ah, quando ero ancora un affascinante uomo del mistero!” Mowgli annuisce con falsa solennità. “Ora che invece mi hai visto fare la cacca con la porta aperta, ho perso un po' della mia magia, vero?”

Arthur si mette a ridere e cerca di nascondere ancora di più la faccia nel suo collo “E dai, Mow!” geme disperato. A volte gli escono fuori di bocca cose come questa, se non peggiori, ed è uno dei motivi per cui Arthur è tanto preoccupato all'idea di fargli conoscere i suoi nonni. Non riesce ad immaginare che cosa potrebbe succedere se fossero tutti seduti a tavola e Mowgli dimenticasse il galateo. Merlino e Anacleto possono passare sopra al fatto che è un ragazzo, ma non sul fatto che si comporti come se fosse stato cresciuto dai lupi.

Mowgli ed Arthur sono estremamente diversi, ma quello che davvero li separa uno dall'altro e che dà loro l'impressione di essere vissuti per tutta la vita su due pianeti completamente separati sono le regole. Mowgli non ne ha. Se non fosse per la scuola – che per forza di cose lo ha costretto ad impararne qualcuna – non saprebbe nemmeno che cosa sono. Fin da piccolo ha imparato a gestirsi da solo perché i suoi due papà sono quel tipo di coppia che vuole bene ad un figlio ma lo considera né più né meno di un terzo coinquilino con il quale condividere la casa e non una creatura verso la quale ha una certa responsabilità.

Arthur li ha conosciuti quasi subito e senza preavviso – loro stavano insieme da nemmeno tre settimane – un giorno che Mowgli lo ha invitato a pranzo e il primo impatto non è stato dei migliori, onestamente. Venendo dalla propria silenziosissima casa, in cui il massimo del rumore è un colpo di martello ogni tanto quando Merlino, nel suo studio, sta costruendo qualcosa, varcare la soglia della casa di Mowgli è stato quasi traumatizzante. Innanzitutto Mowgli e i suoi genitori vivono in una casa galleggiante, una cosa della quale, prima di trasferirsi, Arthur non conosceva nemmeno il concetto. In sostanza, si tratta di una casa montata su una chiatta legata ad un pontile che, all'occorrenza, può mollare gli ormeggi ed essere trasportata via fiume altrove. Il signor Bagheera la chiama _il mio compromesso matrimoniale_ , perché a quanto pare il signor Baloo – l'altro papà di Mowgli – non ne voleva sapere di sistemarsi e Bagheera ha dovuto concedergli di vivere in una casa non ancorata al suolo per convincerlo a sposarsi.

La casa in sé è un altro paio di maniche ancora. Non solo non è completamente stabile e, quando cammini, ti dà l'impressione di trovarti su una barca – d'altronde è quello che è – ma più che essere arredata è come se il negozio di un rigattiere ci fosse esploso dentro. Baloo è contrario a quella che definisce la _mentalità consumistica_ , cioè all'idea che si debbano acquistare cose nuove per soddisfare i propri bisogni. Quello che a noi non serve, lui sostiene, può essere esattamente ciò di cui qualcun altro ha bisogno e viceversa. Per questo tutti i mobili nella casa di Mowgli provengono o dai negozi dell'usato – e molto spesso Baloo li ottiene barattandoli con altre cose che hanno in casa e non comprandoli – o direttamente dalla spazzatura, e in quel caso Baloo li pulisce, se serve li aggiusta, li ristruttura e li ridipinge tutti con le sue mani. Per esempio, il tavolo della sala da pranzo è una vecchia tavola da surf a cui ha montato quattro zampe in legno, mentre una delle librerie in salotto è una vecchia scala inchiodata al muro a cui ha dato una riverniciata. Gli spazi vuoti lasciati dai mobili di seconda mano sono occupati dalle statue di varie divinità induiste e, più in generale, dai costosi pezzi di antiquariato di Bagheera, che ne è un appassionato collezionista. Il risultato di questa fusione di stili è, a voler essere gentili, quantomeno caotico. Anche lo studio di suo nonno Merlino – che comunque non è ordinato – ha più senso di quella casa.

Ad ogni modo, l'arredamento eccentrico della casa rispecchia completamente il carattere dei suoi due proprietari. Bagheera e Baloo vivono su un piano di esistenza completamente diverso da qualsiasi altra persona Arthur conosca. Nell'andare a pranzo da loro per la prima volta, quel giorno, Arthur si aspettava una certa formalità e anche il terzo grado, ma è stato invece accolto dalla più totale follia. Baloo lo ha salutato mentre danzava al ritmo di una qualche musica sudamericana, indossando due noci di cocco a mo' di reggiseno. Bagheera dietro di lui si pinzava la radice del naso e scuoteva la testa, ma non sembrava particolarmente sorpreso dalla scena, come se vi avesse già assistito più di una volta. La musica è rimasta anche durante il pranzo, che si è svolto nell'incontro senza semafori tra i profumi di quattro incensi diversi accesi per tutta la casa. Hanno mangiato senza apparecchiare e prendendo il cibo direttamente da due vassoi al centro del tavolo. Uno con sopra della frutta – perché Baloo è prevalentemente fruttariano e mangia solo frutti che sono caduti autonomamente dalla pianta, anche se poi di tanto in tanto si concede cucchiaiate di miele grandi abbastanza da farci il bagno dentro – e uno con sopra un misto di carni, perché Bagheera, al contrario di lui, mangerebbe solo bistecche. Mowgli, come sempre l'esatta sintesi dei suoi due padri, mangia qualsiasi cosa, spesso contemporaneamente. Una delle sue _specialità_ , come le chiama lui, è il panino prosciutto e mango che, quando glielo ha fatto assaggiare, Arthur lo istantaneamente vomitato per poi stare male di stomaco per tre giorni.

A parte l'impatto traumatico, però, è stato un pranzo piacevole e Arthur lo ricorda con molto affetto. Non si è sentito giudicato né a disagio e Bagheera e Baloo lo hanno subito fatto sentire parte della famiglia. Non gli hanno neanche chiesto che cosa volesse fare da grande, una domanda che lo manda sempre nel panico più totale perché Arthur non ne ha la minima idea. Gli piace studiare e imparare cose nuove, questo è certo, ma non sa ancora che strada prendere, se quella dell'insegnamento come suo nonno, oppure una completamente diversa. Sta aspettando un segno – qualsiasi cosa – che gli indichi da che parte andare e questo, spesso, lo fa litigare con Merlino, che non fa che ripetere che deve pianificare il suo futuro e trovare una direzione da seguire. Al contrario, Bagheera e Baloo sono convinti che Mowgli troverà il suo posto nel mondo prima o poi, come lo hanno trovato loro, e non si preoccupano minimamente che lo trovi subito, a quindici anni. D'altronde è quello che hanno fatto anche loro, soprattutto Baloo che ha vissuto di espedienti per quarant'anni prima di trovare un lavoro fisso – fa l'animatore per bambini – e mettere su famiglia. 

Dopo quel pranzo ne sono seguiti altri e Arthur passa comunque molto tempo a casa loro, perciò gli sembra anche arrivato il momento che Mowgli conosca i suoi nonni, che sanno di lui ma non lo hanno mai visto, ma è terrorizzato all'idea di come potrebbe svolgersi questo incontro. Casa sua è arredata solo con mobili di antiquariato e ognuno di essi è un pezzo unico. Suo nonno Anacleto ascolta solo musica classica – e solo di un certo periodo – ed è fissato con il galateo e le buone maniere. Merlino è ateo e, seppure genericamente tollerante del pensiero altrui, è pur sempre un uomo anziano con le sue convinzioni e non fa mistero alcuno di considerare veemente qualunque scuola di pensiero diversa dall'onnivorismo come una _baggianata da neo-hippies ricchi e con troppo tempo libero_. Come può Arthur presentarsi a casa con un ragazzo cresciuto da un padre fruttariano e da un padre fervente induista, che suona le percussioni, è allergico alle scarpe e che dopo il liceo ha intenzione di prendersi qualche anno sabbatico per girare il mondo facendo l'autostop? Le possibilità che sia un vero e proprio disastro sono altissime e lui non sa come affrontare questa eventualità. 

Arthur si deve essere perso nella sua testa un'altra volta – gli capita spesso – perché sente Mowgli sospirare pazientemente. “Va bene, visto che ti stai facendo esplodere il cervello, facciamo così,” dice, alzandosi a sedere e costringendo lui a fare lo stesso. Afferra uno dei troppi cuscini che ha sul letto, lo piazza contro la testiera e ci si appoggia contro, quindi tira Arthur nel circolo caldo delle proprie braccia. “Se portarmi a conoscere i tuoi ti rende così nervoso, possiamo rimandare.”

“Rimandiamo già da mesi,” sospira Arthur, lasciando un bacio leggerissimo sulla sua clavicola prima di appoggiarci contro la fronte. “E io ho visto i tuoi almeno trecento volte.”

Mowgli gli appoggia il mento sulla testa così, quando parla, Arthur sente i movimenti della sua bocca. “Mi rendo conto che sia sfiancante averli intorno,” dice ridendo, “ma ciò non implica che io debba dunque essere sottoposto alla stessa tortura. Posso espiare in altro modo, se lo ritieni necessario.”

Arthur solleva la testa di scatto ed è solo grazie ai suoi riflessi – e al fatto che se lo aspettava – che Mowgli non si taglia via la lingua da solo. “No, ma non intendevo che i tuoi genitori sono fastidiosi, eh! È che ormai li conosco bene e mi sembra solo giusto che anche tu conosca i miei. Ma con questo non intendo dire che devi conoscere i miei solo perché io ho conosciuto i tuoi, tipo che me lo devi o una cosa simile. Ovviamente non è un dovere e non hai nessun obbligo. Certo, avrei piacere che tu li conoscessi perché loro sono i miei nonni, mi hanno cresciuto e sarebbe bello, no?, se vi incontraste. Però se non li vuoi conoscere, lo capisco, non è che mi arrabbio. E comunque non sono nervoso perché mi vergogno di te, non è questo. Oh, cavolo, certo, non te li ho ancora fatti conoscere e ora mi vedi nervoso, quindi penserai che non ti amo abbastanza! Ma Mowgli, guarda che io ti amo tantissimo! Non è per quello che ho paura! Tu sei la cosa più bella che—“

“Oh mamma mia, taci un secondo,” Mowgli gli tappa la bocca con entrambe le mani e attende per qualche lungo istante, godendosi l'improvviso silenzio che è calato nella stanza ora che Arthur ha smesso di vomitare parole a casaccio. “Ecco, bravo, così. Senti che pace? Ora fai dei bei respiri profondi, come faccio io,” lo istruisce, allontanando lentamente le mani dalla sua bocca e indicando se stesso. “Inspira ed espira. Inspira ed espira. Fai entrare l'aria dal naso, falla uscire dalla bocca, lentamente. Concentrati sul tuo respiro.”

Arthur ci prova, anche se non ha grandi speranze di riuscirci. Mowgli sta provando ad insegnargli la meditazione – e lo yoga – da mesi, ma Arthur non ha fatto grandi progressi. Si distrae troppo facilmente per rimanere immobile a fissare il retro delle proprie palpebre per più di due minuti consecutivi e la sua flessibilità è inesistente. Inspira ed espira, inspira ed espira, ma oltre al suo respiro ora sente tutto il resto: il ticchettio dell'orologio a forma di scimpanzé appeso al muro, lo sciabordio dell'acqua sotto la casa, Baloo che canticchia nell'altra stanza. “Non ci riesco,” si lamenta.

Mowgli ride. “Chiudi gli occhi. Respira.”

Arthur chiude gli occhi e riprende a fare grandi respiri profondi – inspira dal naso, espira dalla bocca – finché all'improvviso non sente le labbra di Mowgli sulle sue e, automaticamente, sorride. Mowgli Lo bacia piano, seguendo il ritmo del proprio respiro e così, imitandolo, anche Arthur si calma. Mowgli però non lo lascia andare, anzi gli stringe le braccia intorno alla vita e se lo tira ancora più vicino. Arthur può sentire il battito del suo cuore contro il petto e in quel ritmo che conosce così bene, ascoltando il quale si è addormentato spesso nei pomeriggio afosi passati abbracciato a lui su questo letto, riesce finalmente a rilassarsi. 

“Va meglio?” Gli sussurra Mowgli. Nell'ombra tra i loro volti così vicini i suoi occhi sono scurissimi.

“Sì.”

Mowgli sorride e gli lascia un bacio sul naso. “D'accordo, allora ascoltami bene. Io non ho bisogno di conoscere i tuoi nonni. Mi piacerebbe moltissimo, ma non ne ho bisogno. Non è un passaggio fondamentale per me, quello di conoscere la tua famiglia. Non mi sento meno amato o meno valido, se i tuoi nonni non sanno ancora chi sono. L'unica approvazione di cui ho bisogno è la tua, tutte le altre possono attendere,” gli spiega piano, con calma, come fa sempre, come se niente al mondo potesse mai farlo arrabbiare. “Se per te è ancora troppo presto, se per qualche motivo, qualunque esso sia, la sola idea di portarmi a cena a casa tua ti mette ansia, allora aspetteremo. Una settimana, due settimane, sei mesi, un anno. Non mi interessa. Io non vado da nessuna parte, perciò non mi cambia niente. E preferisco vedere i tuoi nonni quando sarà, piuttosto che vedere te sempre teso e in preda al tracollo emotivo. D'accordo?”

Arthur lo guarda – lo guarda davvero, come lo vedesse per la prima volta – e si sente il cuore scoppiare di gioia, perché si aspettava che Mowgli lo prendesse di peso e lo buttasse nel canale stavolta e invece lo ha baciato e gli ha detto _possiamo aspettare_ – come ha sempre fatto con tutte le prime volte di Arthur, per altro – e improvvisamente si rende conto che invece non vuole aspettare affatto. Non vuole perché Mowgli non solo è la cosa migliore che gli sia mai capitata nella vita, ma è anche una sua scelta, l'unica che abbia mai veramente preso e della quale è più convinto. “Voglio che tu venga a cena da noi domani sera,” gli dice sorridendo.

Le sopracciglia di Mowgli si piegano verso il basso in un'espressione confusa. “Ma hai sentito una sola parola di quello che ho detto?”

“No, cioè sì, ma non importa,” Arthur scende dal letto, recupera la sua maglietta e poi torna verso di lui e lo bacia, prima di rimettersela. “Voglio dire, importa, sei fantastico e io ti adoro, ma ho cambiato idea. Voglio che tu venga a cena da noi domani sera.”

Mowgli sospira, rassegnato. “Sei sicuro?”

“Sicurissimo,” annuisce Arthur, ficcando a forza i piedi nelle scarpe da ginnastica che si è tolto senza slacciare e ora si rifiuta di slacciare per rimettersele. “Vieni verso le otto.”

“Devo portare qualcosa?”

Arthur gli dà un ultimo bacio veloce. “No, per carità, tanto con Anacleto sbagli comunque. A domani, ti amo, ciao!”

E così com'è arrivato tre ore prima, sparisce.

*

Per l'occasione, Merlino ha fatto tirare la casa a lucido direttamente da un'impresa di pulizie chiamata con urgenza da un giorno all'altro e ha preteso che si tirasse fuori il servizio buono. “In segno di rispetto,” ha detto, “per questo giovanotto.” Quando ha saputo della cena, invece, Anacleto si è lamentato per tre ore consecutive per il poco preavviso – “Come si presume che io metta insieme del cibo decente se ho a stento il tempo di andare al mercato! Dove sono finite le buone maniere? Ai miei tempi si mandava un invito scritto a mano e si aspettava la risposta entro una settimana! Questi tempi moderni sono una disgrazia! Una disgrazia, vi dico!” – ma poi ha studiato un menù lungo quattro pagine che ha costretto Arthur ha ripassare in bella grafia come un amanuense.

La tavola, apparecchiata come se stessero aspettando l'arrivo della Regina Elisabetta, è quella in sala da pranzo, che usano solo ed esclusivamente in caso di ospiti, quindi praticamente mai. Arthur sente tutto il peso di questa cena sulle spalle, ma cerca di non pensarci, concentrandosi sulla conclusione a cui è giunto il giorno prima tra i baci di Mowgli: lo ama così tanto e per ragioni così evidenti – Mowgli è perfetto – che i suoi nonni non potranno che adorarlo anche loro per il semplice fatto che lo adora lui.

“Si chiama Mowgli, hai detto?” Chiede Merlino, impegnato a raddrizzare con attenzione una vecchia mappa dell'Europa appesa alla parete che ha insistito ha portarsi dietro da Londra. “E' un nome indiano, non è vero?”

Arthur è quasi certo di aver parlato nel dettaglio di Mowgli ai suoi nonni almeno trecento volte, ma ormai è abituato al fatto che molto spesso si dimenticano le cose, fortunatamente uno dei due meno dell'altro. “Sì, che è indiano, zuccone!” Sbraita Anacleto dalla cucina. “Te lo ha già detto due volte oggi. Vedi perché dovresti prendere le pillole per la memoria?”

“Non esistono pillole per la memoria!” Replica Merlino, agitando il bastone verso di lui. “Esistono solo le pillole di fosforo e io assumo il mio fosforo con il pesce, mille grazie!”

“Sei solo un vecchio cocciuto!”

Merlino sbuffa contrariato, ma lascia perdere. Torna invece a voltarsi verso Arthur. “Sono stato diverse volte in India.”

Arthur sospira. “Bene, almeno potrai raccontargli tutto quello che hai visto. Lui non c'è mai stato.”

Merlino lo guarda perplesso. “Come non c'è mai stato?” Ma in quel momento il campanello suona e Arthur gli schizza di fianco come un fulmine per andare ad aprire. “Aspetta! Arthur, come sarebbe a dire che non c'è mai stato?”

Quando Arthur apre la porta, Mowgli è lì ma per un attimo non lo riconosce. Intanto è vestito – completamente vestito: pantaloni, camicia, calzini e scarpe – e poi ha legato i capelli in un codino alto dietro la testa, che lo aiuta a sembrare quantomeno pettinato. Ed è bellissimo, una visione da cui non riesce a distogliere gli occhi. “Chi sei e cosa ne hai fatto del mio ragazzo?”

Mowgli ride. “Ti farò un favore e lo prenderò per un complimento. Posso entrare?”

Arthur si scosta e gli fa segno di accomodarsi senza dire una parola. Nel frattempo, Merlino e Anacleto si sono piazzati in mezzo al corridoio alle loro spalle e sono abbastanza ridicoli: un troppo alto e troppo magro, interamente vestito d'azzurro, con un paio di baffi a manubrio e la barba folta che gli arriva allo stomaco; l'altro basso e rotondo, con due sopracciglia spioventi che gli danno un'aria arcigna, avvolto in un triste completo marroncino che ha visto giorni migliori ma viene sicuramente conservato in virtù di una comodità che nessun altro completo più nuovo potrebbe mai fornire. 

“Uh, questi sono i miei nonni. Merlino e Anacleto,” dice Arthur indicandoli. “Nonni, lui è Mowgli.”

Mowgli sfodera il suo solito sorriso, quello del primo giorno quando si è appeso al ramo dell'albero, a guardato Arthur e Arthur non ha più avuto nessun posto dove andare se non fra le sue braccia. “E' davvero un piacere conoscervi,” dice, stringendo loro la mano. “Mi sono permesso di portarvi qualcosa.” E tira fuori da dietro la schiena questa bottiglia di liquore trasparente. Arthur vorrebbe lanciarsi verso di lui, afferrarla e farla sparire prima che uno dei suoi due nonni ci metta le mani – nello specifico Anacleto – e possa così compiersi la tragedia, ma ciò non avviene perché il terrore lo paralizza sul posto e mentre lui resta immobile come una statua, costretto ad assistere impotente alla scena, Merlino accetta il regalo e se lo rigira tra le mani. È finita, Arthur pensa, adesso lo crocifiggeranno perché non era quello che si aspettavano.

“Oh, ma è _cashew feni_ , esclama Merlino, ridendo di cuore. “Saranno almeno vent'anni che non lo bevo! Che nostalgia, grazie mille, ragazzo!”

“Questo lo fa mio zio a Goa e ce ne manda una cassa ogni anno,” spiega Mowgli con la naturalezza di uno che incontra nonni di fidanzati ogni giorno. “Mio padre ne va pazzo.”

“Non vedo l'ora di provarlo, sarà perfetto dopo cena,” commenta Anacleto, strappando la bottiglia dalle mani di Merlino per darci un'occhiata.

Mowgli fa appena in tempo a girarsi verso Arthur e a lanciargli un'occhiata che è tutta un programma e che può essere interpretata solo come _Visto? Ci so fare con i parenti_ e poi Merlino lo trascina in sala da pranzo, battendogli una mano sulla spalla bonariamente. “Vieni, vieni, ragazzo, accomodati, Arthur, non stare lì impalato davanti alla porta, per cortesia. Dove sono finite le tue buone maniere?”

Arthur li guarda sparire nella stanza sconvolto. Non sa che fine abbia fatto il suo ragazzo – quello che si arrampica sugli alberi senza scarpe – e non sa dove siano finiti i suoi due nonni – quelli che si lamentano di tutto e tutti da quando si svegliano a quando vanno a dormire – ma in mancanza di un'alternativa, non può che seguirli tutti in sala da pranzo. Qualunque cosa sia successa, pensa, gli va bene così.


End file.
